Shattering of the RainBow
by Felidae1
Summary: Helga confronts her parents about the bad news. How are they going to react? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Hello, everybody, after a short pause, Felidae is back with her very first HA! fic! I finally managed to translate the first chapter, and will put up the German version aswell. Please be patient, English readers, since translating really isn't my big deal..^^

And now, give a warm welcome for everybody's favourite blonde bully, and poet extraordinaire, Ms. Helga Pataki!

Disclaimer: If I owned, it, I wouldn't be putting one here, right? All is Bartlett's, and I'm broke, so no sue. 

Reviews. If you please…

Summary: Helga is confronted with a shocking relevation. Will she make it through the hardest time of her life?  

                Actually, this is a very sad story, and if you don't like depressing plot twists, leave now.

~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~__

_Shattering of the Rainbow_

_1. Rain_

The weather reflected her mood: from a stormy, cloudy sky the rain fell like an endless track of molten souls, as if the angels cried with her.

Tired, she pulled herself up the few steps to her house, and paused, surrounded by the wet cold, her hand resting on the doorknob. 

Several minutes she remained like this, motionless, and only her breathing gave away, that, indeed, she wasn't a statue.

In the distance, a quiet rumble of thunder could be heard, and, with a silent sigh, she entered.

The door closed behind her with a small bang, and already she could hear Bob shouting:

"Olga, that you? About time, ya got home! Go get me a beer from the kitchen, ya hear?"

Helga didn't answer, but direclty steered towards the stairs and her room.

She wasn't even halfway up the steps, when Bob stood there and barked:

"Hey, I'm expecting an answer, when I'm talking to ya, young lady!"

She kept ingoring him. Bob was rendered speechless at first, but rose his voice and called:

"Look at me, when I'm talking to ya, Olga! Olga! Olga! Olga!"

With an angry snarl Helga, at the top of the stairs, whirled around, and yelled:

"My name is _Helga_! Helga, Helga, Helga, HELGA, **HELLGAAAAAAAA**!!!"

Her screaming had turned into a loud shriek, but she couldn't care less, even as Miriam, from god-knows-where she had been dozing, stumbled in and joined her husband.

"Wha's g'ng on here?" she mumbled, tiredly rubbing her eyes. Bob glared at her.

"Your daughter's lost her mind! Comes in, doesn't say hello, and then starts screaming around! Olga, if you don't come down here this very minute, you're gonna regret it!"

"My name's Helga, but it's not like you would care! You don't even bother wether I live or die! I mean _nothing_ to you!"

The tears, which hadn't fallen on the way home, now run down her cheeks with increased might, and hard sobs whacked her small, thin body.

With a tearful voice, Helga continued:

"Do you know, where I was today, Bob? In the ER of the local Children's hospital. And there, it..they told me, that I had a brain tumor. And that you both knew it."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Intrigued? If yes, just say so, and I will continue this story.__


	2. Headache

Back with more, and the story just keeps on growing sadder and sadder…

Oh, thanks for reviewing so far! DevDev, always nice to see ya so nice..^^

DustyFall, I assure you the similarity of our titles are purely coincidental. I started this story actually in German, where it goes by the name of "Das Splittern des Regenbogens", and now I'm trying to translate it by meaning. 

So, sorry to have you worried, but it's really just-coincidende.^^

~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  ~°~  __

_2. Headache_

The morning didn't start well, because she had slept in.

And as if that hadn't been enough, she had the mother of all headaches. A look out her window confirmed her suspicions: the dark sky gifted the eart with a steady downpour, and it didn't seem, as if it would change within the next few hours.

Hastily, she dressed, packed her schoolbag, snatched a pain killer out of Miriam's stock, and sloshed the pill down with a sip of tea from her thermos, as she ran towards the busstop.

Of course, her bus was gone, and to make it in time(and a semi-dry state) to school, she had to spend her lunch money for the bus of the parallel line, which was twice as expensive. Needless to say, it held at every stop and red light.

When she finally stepped into the classroom, she was half an hour late, wich got her an hour of recess and another visit to Dr. Bliss' office.

For good luck, the school psychologist felt compassion for her situation, and sent her back to class, just in time for Mr. Simon's philosophy lesson.

Mr. Simmons, who had acknowledged Helga's poetic talent rather early, asked her to the blackboard, as to copy a poem.

In the middle of the word 'penance', Helga's eyes rolled back in her head, and she sank to the ground, unconcious.

"The last thing I remember, is, that I was about to write the 'n', when I..suddenly lost all feeling, all strength in my arm. I watched, as my hand, holding the chalk, slowly glid down and to the side, leaving a tattery, white line and then-I woke up in the ER.

They were wheeling me from the X-ray to..in..how's it called again? I can't remember, but it's a kind of large ring, which cuts the body into lots of tiny slices-well, on the screen, at least. And there they found the same thing like the guys working the X-ray. A shadow in the left half of my brain, which had been developing for the past three years."

Bob and Miriam had grown very silent through her speech. Now Bob cleared his throat, embarassed, and said:

"Listen, kid, you're right, we knew it all along, but..when you were diagnostizised with the tumor, you were just six years old! How were wo supposed to tell you, that there is something in your head, that might, eventually, perhaps, kill you some day, huh? I mean, we couldn't go like 'hey Olga, what do you want for dinner, oh yeah, you got that ulcer in your brain, that's slowly killing you, potatoes or rice?'"

The slap seemed to echo throughout the house, and nobody was probably more surprised than Miriam herself.

The imprint of her right hand blossomed on Bob's cheek like a tropic sunset.

And into the shocked silence, she whispered audibly:

"I should have done that a long time ago."  __

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Damn, straight she should-sorry, getting carried away again…Don't wory, I'll keep writing.__


End file.
